


Rather Be With Me

by EricaX



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaX/pseuds/EricaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Launchpad sits and wonders if Drake doesn't sometimes whish to be with him instead of Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Be With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Drake/Morgana, One sided Launchpad/Drake

Title: Do You Ever Think You'd Rather Be With Me Instead?

Rating: T

Pairings: Drake/Morgana, One sided Launchpad/Drake

Summary: Launchpad sits and wonders if Drake doesn't sometimes whish to be with him instead of Morgana.

The three occupants in the kitchen of the Mallard household all laughed as they enjoyed the little gathering they were having. Drake Mallard, Morgana McCawber, and Launchpad McQuack had just finished having dinner together. Gosalyn and Honker had been with them earlier but finished quicker than the adults, therefore deciding to off and play outside.

This didn't bother the three of them in the least. It actually made things a bit better for they were now able to talk in peace without Gosalyn constantly butting in and making her own comments about whatever they were discussing.

But currently, Launchpad wasn't part of the conversation as Morgana and Drake talked about their second date and what had taken place then. Apparently Drake had gotten scared by the dead waiter that time, having seen him for the first time. Or they could have been talking about the time Morgana turned Drake into Jello. Oh, it didn't matter, the point was, Launchpad really wasn't paying all that much attention. He didn't want to. All he wanted to do was watch Drake animatedly talk to Morgana, who was watching him with affection and love.

The pilot loved to watch Drake when he knew the mallard wasn't looking. He did it often and he knew he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help it. It always put a smile on his beak to know that he was friends with Drake and got to help him out everytime they went on patrol.

Morgana and Drake both laughed about something, though it sounded as though Drake was laughing more out of nerves than anything else. Launchpad blinked and quickly turned away when he saw that Drake looked over at him. Drake was smiling, happy and content. The shorter mallard turned back to Morgana, who was now telling a story of her uncle, or maybe she was talking about her famous bat-eye pie. Launchpad didn't know. It didn't matter to him. All that mattered to him was Drake.

Launchpad continued to stare at Drake for the longest time. But it had to end sometime. He watched as Drake stood up, still not truly hearing what they were saying. Oh, Morgana was leaving. It was time for him and Drake to get ready to go out on patrol. Morgana had decided to come out earlier and have their little 'date' instead of later. It actually wasn't even a date. More like a family dinner.

"Goodbye, Morg, love" Drake whispered to her, kissing on the back of the hand as she slowly walked outside through the front door.

Launchpad looked away, not having the stomach or heart to watch. Instead, he mentally pictured Drake treating him that way instead of Morgana, but he knew there was little chance of that happening. He just couldn't help but wonder sometimes if maybe Drake would be happier being with him, his loyal sidekick, instead of Morgana, the resident witch.

Once the door was shut and Morgana was gone, Drake turned to Launchpad, beaming. "Well, that was enjoyable, wasn't it, LP?"

Launchpad cleared his throat, which gave him a reason to take a moment to reply. "Oh, yeah, enjoyable, DW….Yeah…" His reply was half-hearted. Drake didn't seem to notice that, for he kept right on talking. Now…yes, now that Drake was speaking to him and Morgana was gone, both his eyes and ears were focused on Drake.

"Well…." sighed Drake, stretching and yawning. "Best get up to the Tower. Gotta start patrolling."

"Yeah, right…" agreed Launchpad. "Gotta make sure no one is tempting to commit a crime, eh, DW?"

Drake nodded, walking over the back of the house and opening the glass doors that led to the backyard. Launchpad listened as Drake called out to Gosalyn. "Gosalyn! LP and I are going on patrol! Don't be outside too late!"

"Okay, dad!" called back Gosalyn from a distance. Launchpad could hear Honker say something faintly from outside but couldn't understand him. Drake shut the door and walked into the front of the house where the two blue chairs were waiting for them.

Launchpad sat down in one of them first and waited for Drake to join. His favorite time of the day was just starting. The time when he was out on patrol with Drake was the greatest, because that was where he was the most helpful to Darkwing. Not only that, but it was the time when it was just the two of them. Sure, Gosalyn would often times tag along and try to help out but instead get in trouble, but tonight Darkwing was all his.

Drake hit the top of the mouse detective statue and the chairs spun quickly, and the two friends found themselves in the Darkwing Tower. Drake didn't waste another minute, quickly going to change from his normal resident outfit and into his purple suit and purple fedora. Launchpad waited patiently a little ways from where he was changing and when Drake came back out, he was no longer Drake Mallard, but Darkwing Duck.

Launchpad smiled down at him. "So, what are we taking today, DW?" asked Launchpad as they began to walk further into the tower. He was referring to their means of transportation. Darkwing smirked.

"Well, LP, I figure we might as well take the Ratcatcher. We've been taking the Thunderquack a bit too much lately. Let's give it a rest" decided Darkwing.

Launchpad nodded, quickly heading over to where the Ratcatcher was parked. "It should be ready, then. I gave it an oil change last night before he hit the hay" announced the pilot with pride.

"Good thinking, LP. In the time of crime, we must have our means of transportation and weapons on hand and ready to use!" he spoke loudly. Darkwing hopped onto the seat of the Ratcatcher, placing his helmet on and stowing away his fedora hat. Launchpad slowly got into the side car. As Darkwing adjusted the gears and checked the headlights, Launchpad couldn't help but once more stare at his closest friend.

He loved the way Darkwing always had such a determined look on his face and never gave up, even in the worst of situations. Darkwing had always been his hero and now that he could to be his sidekick, these past two years have seemed like a dream. Sure, Darkwing had a tendency to be egotistical and would boast whenever he could, Launchpad just ignored it. Sometimes a little self esteem was a good thing. Though in Darkwing's case, it was sometimes all in his head.

Launchpad frowned as Darkwing continued to check to make sure everything was ready to go. The hero was currently checking on his gas gun. He wished so badly that Darkwing wasn't seeing Morgana. He knew that if he wasn't, he would have said something by now. But since he was already in a relationship, which he didn't want to ruin, surprisingly, he knew he couldn't.

Hmmm…..Maybe just a bit of questioning wouldn't hurt. Boldly, Launchpad cleared his throat. Darkwing looked at him. "Something the matter?"

Wow. He grabbed his attention immediately. Usually it took a couple of tries first. Turning cherry red and suddenly nervous, Launchpad gulped. "Uhh…..Gee, DW, you know, I was just wonderin'… Well…. How are things going with you and Morgana?" That wasn't the question he had wanted to ask, but that was all that would come out.

"Bit of an odd time to ask such a question, LP" reprimanded Darkwing slightly. "But…." he sighed. "Since you asked….I think things are going pretty well…"

Wow. Talk about killjoy. Seven words and his mood was always going down hill. Launchpad took in a deep breath. "Ohh…?" he made out, sounding slightly hurt. He hoped Darkwing didn't catch this.

The Masked Mallard looked up from his gas gun and smiled down at Launchpad. "Yeah….Things are going well, you could say. Why do you ask, LP? You should already know this….."

Launchpad looked down into his lap, knowing this was true. Darkwing always made it quite clear on how things were going between him and Morgana. He fussed when he made her angry and was in a heavenly daze when he pleased her. "Oh…just checking…"

Silence filled up the space between them for several minutes, the only sounds coming from the tinkering from Darkwing's gas gun as he checked it closely. "LP…." began Darkwing after a while. Launchpad perked up at this, looking into Darkwing's face. "Have you ever wondered if you were with the right person? Or if someone would be happier if they were with you…instead of who they are with?"

Launchpad's heart thumped heavily in his chest, his eyes wide. "Ugh….well…gee….I-" he couldn't lie about this. This may lead to something. "I suppose so….DW. I mean, I think I know what you mean…" Of course he knew what he meant! He always thought like that around Darkwing.

Darkwing nodded, a triumphant smile of his beak as he finished working with his gas gun. "That's good. I was a little worried I was the only one…"

"No…DW. You aren't" he paused. "Maybe I ask why you asked that?"

Darkwing shrugged, letting out a soft sigh. "Oh, I was just curious. Sometimes the mind wonders." He turned the ignition on for the Ratcatcher and the bike roared to life. "Plus, I know a very friendly, handsome, loyal pilot who I sometimes wonder about."

Launchpad blushed, at a loss for words as the two of them sped off.


End file.
